George of the Jungle and the Search for the Secret
George of the Jungle and the Search for the Secret is a video game based on the animated television program George of the Jungle. The game is in 3D but plays like a 2D side scrolling platformer game with 3D turns and camera angles in the environment and the path that George walks on. There are a total of 6 levels; 2 with a jungle theme, 2 with a swamp theme, and 2 with temple theme. All 6 levels are made to look like the cartoon series (the 2007 remake, not the original 1960s version). Not once in the game do they specify what the secret actually is. Wii/PS2 Gameplay Intro George and Ape are running through the Jungle for an important mission. Ape asked George of what the important mission is, Saving the baby crocodiles from being eaten or wrestling momma crocodiles while returning the babies. But George Answers it's actually vine soccer practice. Then he called for Ursula and Magnolia for practice but there's one problem both Ursula and Magnolia aren't feeling to good. The Witch Doctor came in to tell everybody that the spirits are making his daughter and Ursula Sick have been awaken. Then came in Dr. Scott telling the Witch Doctor there are no such things as evil spirits, while he have been working on the cure for the girls to get better again, and, not to mention, for him to be very, very rich. Dr. Scott and Witch Doctor were fighting over the book. Then when the book fly over, Tookie took the book. Then the gang told George to do something. George responds by Juggling, but they told him to "Get the book back!" George thought an idea by getting the book back. Monkey Mayham As George Leaves the Treehouse, he goes into Monkey Village, it may sounds funny, but these monkeys means business, to retrieve the first page. He will have an encounter with tribal monkeys, and after he's went in to the first boss, he has to face Slappy, the Superintendent of Monkeys (Note: Be sure to avoid his attacks, when Slappy takes a break, he throws dynamites at you. He can take 3 rounds like any boxer can do) After defeating Slappy, who demands a do-over, George has a first page of the book and declines Slappy's demands. Monkey Madness After getting the first page, George is getting the second Page but have to tree charge and jump high to get the second page, also stand on the podium to call Tookie, also he should avoid spikes, spinning spiked logs, and traps which he can get out of. George was on the fallen bridged try to receive the second page where he has to defeat the Baboon King. (Note: Tree charge where the baboon king is at, when he get back up to the tree, avoid the fire attack and defeat tribal monkeys to let the cage go down and keep on doing it till the Baboon King) After George defeat the Baboon King, he has the second page and let out a victory cry. Simply Swamped Swamp Swinging Tiki Ruins Tiki Temple Ending They never find out what the secret is and George goes into solitude for the shame he put on his family name for never finding out what the secret was. Characters * George * Ape * Ursula Scott * Magnolia * Witch Doctor * Dr. Towel Scott * Tookie * Shep (Only on Shep Stomp Levels) Enemies * Tribal Monkeys * Crocodiles * Spiked Turtles * Tribal Inguanas * Tiki People * Bosses * Slappy, the Superintendent of Monkeys * Baboon King * Anaconda * Cecil, self-titled "Most Powerful Turtle" * Totem Pole * Slumber of the Ancients Trivia * At the Ending of Monkey Madness, George does his victory cry but the Subtitles say "Georrrrrrge Wooooooon!" * This Video Game was represented at E3 on July 12, 2007, which was the poorest E3 overall. For Reason usually at E3 is at LACC all the Time, but this one was located at Downtown Santa Monica, California, and also the 2006 attendees were 60,000 but that year's attendees were down to 10,000. And on that date Teletoon aired the Episodes Star Power/L'il Orphan Anteater and The Vegemaster/Eagle Tick. Cheat Codes Reception The game scored mostly negative reviews upon release, with the Nintendo DS version and the Wii version the lowest. IGN criticized the Wii and Nintendo DS versions for its poor collision detection and how it mocks the player with doors that lead into the background where the player can't do anything. Note: Despise of the DS version getting a Mediocre Rating, it is the Highest Rating of the 3 platforms on IGN. Reviews "Remember the 1997 live-action George of the Jungle movie starring Brendan Fraser? You're better off digging it out of the bargain DVD bin than trying to play this game. Even if your kids are big fans of the cartoon, they deserve better than this. It's not funny and it's not fun to play. If the developers had simply fine tuned the collision detection it probably would have been fine. As it is, this is one bungle in the jungle." -Damon Hatfield, IGN (PS2/Wii) "It looks ok and sounds great, but it's really short and the mini-games are tiresome. But if your son or daughter just has to have a George of the Jungle game, definitely go with the DS version over the console editions" -Damon Hatfield, IGN (DS Version) Nintendo DS Gallery DS GOTJ US.jpg|Video Game Cover (US/Canada) GOTJ DS Cover.jpg|Video Game Cover (EU) george-of-the-jungle-and-the-search-for-the-secret ign ds.jpg|DS Gameplay (Courtesy of IGN.com) Playstation 2/Nintendo Wii Gallery 250px-George of the Jungle and the Search for the Secret cover art.png|Wii Cover (US/Canada) GOTJ Back-PS2.jpg|PS2 Back Cover 89099_front.jpg|PS2 Front Cover (UK) 89096_back.jpg|Wii Back Cover (UK) Germany GOTJ.jpg|Wii Cover (Germany) E3-2007-george-of-the-jungle-screens-20070712033802443-2055512 640w.jpg|Slappy, the Superintendent of Monkeys. e3-2007-george-of-the-jungle-screens-20070712033803146-2055513_640w.jpg|Shep Stomp e3-2007-george-of-the-jungle-screens-20070712033801755-2055511_160w.jpg|Match the Buttons e3-2007-george-of-the-jungle-screens-20070712033800489-2055509_640w.jpg|Beating Up the tribal monkey e3-2007-george-of-the-jungle-screens-20070712033801114-2055510_640w.jpg|Calling Tookie e3-2007-george-of-the-jungle-screens-20070712033759771-2055508_640w.jpg|7/9/07 Demo for E3 e3-2007-george-of-the-jungle-screens-20070712033758349-2055506_640w.jpg|Watching out for Spikes e3-2007-george-of-the-jungle-screens-20070712033759146-2055507_640w.jpg|Swinging on the Rope. Totem Pole.jpg|George battling the Totem Pole 5th Boss. Category:2007 Version Category:Video Games Category:Season 1